


New Years

by Roadstergal



Category: Better Call Saul (TV), Breaking Bad
Genre: Alcohol, Chemistry, Chocolate, Drinking, Gen, Loss, M/M, Morning After, Older Man/Younger Man, Sex, Viagra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 10:12:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5782171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roadstergal/pseuds/Roadstergal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little vignette I wrote over New Years, intended to take place after the events of Breaking Bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Years

Jesse blinked his way back to lazy wakefulness.  The ceiling of his bedroom was a reassuring note, a reminder that he had made it not just back to his house, but all of the way upstairs and under the covers.  
  
He looked to the right.  On his nightstand was a wrapper for a Bimbo chocolate loaf, another package of Bimbo pineapple tartlets, opened, the tartlets crushed but uneaten.  He stared at the Spanish labels, evidence he had drunk more than he had planned to, trying to make them stimulate his memory, fill in the pleasing haze that was the night before.  
  
It was the half-eaten, sticky Cadbury package, caramel-filled chocolate, that gave him the last piece.  The bar, singing too loudly like a cunt while that little gay boy played piano.  Then, the next bar down the street - the one with the dancers and those fake candles that had lights in them but no flames, Jesse laughing at the absurdity as he turned them upside down - and then the man laughing with him, which must mean... Jesse flopped his head to the other side, and yeah, an older guy snored gently there.  Skinnier than Mike, but looking just enough like him that an alcohol-soaked brain in dim light would decide he would do.  
  
Jesse shifted slightly, and the twinge in his butt let him know what they had done.  The stickiness of dried lube without the dry crunch of dried semen on his thighs meant that at least one of them had been sober enough to use a condom. Jesse breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
He just had to find a way to get rid of the dude.  He closed his eyes and sighed again.  Maybe he could pretend the guy was Mike, just for a moment.  Pretend it was the first time - plying the man with alcohol, slipping a little blue pill into Mike's fifth drink and a Valium into his own, knowing he'd have to be a little more relaxed than he was capable of without chemical help, and wanting Mike to be so drunk he'd give in and fuck Jesse, but not wanting him to lose his hard-on.  
  
It had worked beautifully.  Chemistry, yet again, had been Jesse's friend.  On the sofa, up against the wall, in bed - and finally, both of them sober, both of them knowing what they were doing, in Jesse's bed again, the next morning.  Endless fucking, some of the best fun Jesse had gotten up to, that whole dark time.  With someone he cared for.  
  
"Hey, kid!" Jesse shuddered at the voice, too cheerful, too eager, trying to hard to sound Jesse's age. "Happy new year."  
  
"Yeah," Jesse mumbled.  Another year. Another year without Mike.  "Happy fuckin' new year."


End file.
